sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
No Turning Back
"Cut off her hair! Maybe she'll lose her powers!" -Daimon Doorknobder timidly trying to get rid of Sailor Moon No Turning Back is the 20th episode of Sailor Moon S. It was preceded by Everything Comes Up Rosy and followed by Destiny's Arrival. Plot Mina feels rejected because, out of the five Sailor Scouts, she has not been targeted by the Heart Snatchers yet, and assumes that this is because she doesn't have a Pure Heart like her friends do. So, she begins pursuing something with passion, practicing volleyball and giving blood. In an attempt to get her heart snatched. Eugeal sets her sights on a new target, and Doctor Tomoe creates a Daimon(japenese for demon) for her by putting a doorknob in his Heart Snatcher oven. Her next target turns out to be Mina, and she arrives as Mina is talking with Serena (with Amy, Raye, Lita, Luna, and Artemis spying on her) and extracts Mina's Pure Heart with her heart snatching gun. Mina takes her Pure Heart and runs off. Serena and Eugeal chase after her, but Luna, Artemis, Amy, Raye, and Lita trip over each other. Amara and Michelle run after Serena. Mina keeps on running until she collapses in an underground car park. Eugeal tries to take the Pure Heart from her, but Serena stops her. Amara and Michelle enter as well, so Eugeal releases her Daimon, Doorknobder, and commands her to seal all exits. She does so by building a wall to block all the exits off. Serena is forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Amara and Michelle, revealing her true identity to them. Doorknobder attacks Sailor Moon, but Michelle attacks Eugeal when she tries to take Mina's Pure Heart again, and so she and Amara are forced to transform into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus in front of Sailor Moon. They return the Pure Heart to Mina, as it does not possess power. The other Sailor Scouts arrive. Sailor Neptune attacks Doorknobder with Deep Submerge, causing her to cower. Eugeal kicks her away. Sailor Moon uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack on Eugeal. Eugeal deflects it with her flamethrower and it hits Doorknobder, destroying her. All the walls made by Doorknobder vanish. Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter arrive, but Eugeal shouts at them to stop as she forces Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune to join them so they can finish them off until she gets hit by donation supplies. It was Mina as she had already gained consciousness. Mina then transforms into Sailor Venus and destroys Eugeal's flamethrower with Venus Love Chain Encircle. Eugeal drives off in her car. Eugeal runs to her car and drives off swearing revenge. Uranus and Neptune leave until Sailor Moon, calling them by their real names, asks once again why they want the pure heart crystals. Uranus and Neptune tell her to mind her own business as they leave. Later at night, Amara and Michelle look at the sky. Amara regrets transforming in front of Serena, but Michelle doesn't since Serena did the same and that they might have the same mission after all. Notes *First and last appearance of Daimon Doorknobder *Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune now know Sailor Moon's true identity, and the Sailor Scouts know their true identities Trivia *Now all five Sailor Scouts have had their Pure Hearts stolen. The order in which they were targeted was: Raye, Lita, Amy, Serena, and Mina. Category:Sailor Moon S episodes